Hellsing 2nd Generation!
by jackalgirl11
Summary: What happens when Alucard returns 30 years later and not everything is as it was? AlucardxOC Katrina
1. What is it now?

Okay, so this takes place 30 years after the Millennium attack right when Alucard returns except for a few twists thrown in...Sorry if I mess any of your brains up with my horrible starting plot line but I'm not good with getting things explained

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...though I wish I do own Ronald and Katrina!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Katrina hurried down the hallway, she left her room in the dungeons as soon as she heard Sir Integra's pistol go off." Damn it," she thought aloud," What creature snuck through the security cameras now?" She began to quicken her pace as she hurried through the white corridor.<p>

"Alucard, so you've returned." Integra let out a sigh as she glanced at the man chuckling in the corner.

"What a welcome Master." He chuckled as he regenerated himself. She stood up and began to walk over to where her monocle was.

"Where is the Police girl I would have expected her to be running around like a headless hen by now." He laughed. Integra widened her good eye a bit, the memory of Seras's death wasn't a pleasant one.

"Alucard I think you should know by now tha-" She was interrupted by the door being kicked down.

Katrina stood 5'8 tall in her blue Hellsing uniform similar to the one Seras wore except she wore knee-high black boots with buckles on them and her uniform was accompanied by short shorts instead of a skirt. Her eyes with held her angered emotion and the slight dusting of freckles on her nose wrinkled as she scrunched her face into a grimace. Short bright red pixie hair framed around her face and in her hands were two six shot revolvers, both a bright red metal.

Alucard glanced over at the girl in the doorway. His face twisted into his usual twisted grin." Who is this Master? A new vampire?"

Katrina aimed her gun for his forehead" That is Miss Katrina Victoria Bernadotte to you! Now go to hell you vile creature."

Integra stood in front of Katrina "Stop, he is no threat to me you may lower your gun now Katrina."

"But Sir Inte-!" She exclaimed but was cut off by a glare. She turned around and lowered her gun. "You never let me have any fun.." she mumbled to herself as she stared at the hallway, crossing her arms and shifted her weight to one side.

"Children should learn their place." Alucard commented.

"Katrina step outside for a moment there are some things I need to explain to this man..." Integra announced.

"Fine.." She grumbled on her way out.  
>Alucard stood and placed his fedora on his head." My Master, what happened while I was gone?" His grin plastered on his face while he took a seat in one of the red lunging chairs in Integra's room.<p>

" A lot of things...a lot."

Katrina began storming through the hallways once more. Suddenly she bumped into someone and landed right on her bum. "Damnit all!" She said rubbing her now sore rump. "I do apologize Miss Katrina! I was in hurry to check on Sir Hellsing, but it seems you beat me to it how did everything go?" A smooth English tenor voice asked.

"Oh its you Ronald. Its okay I know you didn't mean too, and as for the second question, well how do I put it...there is a man in Sir Integra's bedroom, he was wearing a red trench coat and had this insane look on his face that said 'Hi I know we just met and all but I'm going to kill you right now ok?' Seriously I don't understand why Sir Integra is even talking to him-" Suddenly she was cut off once more, but this time it was by a gloved finger. Ronald's blue eyes pierced into hers. His disheveled black hair covered his ears and framed his dark expression. He slowly stood and straightened out his butler uniform. Ronald Schiffer was a man in his early twenties by now, once an apprentice to Walter the last butler to serve Sir Integra until he left the organization and went to the Millennium. He slowly faced Katrina once more and asked.

"Katrina have you ever heard of a man by the name of Alucard?"

"I see," Alucard sighed a pissed off frown replaced his insane smile." So my fledgling was killed by the German pigs."

" Yes, apparently, they implanted a chip into her while that damned wolf attacked her, It slowly was destroying her body with holy liquids from the inside out." Integra looked off into the distance remembering when Seras was alive..when Walter was alive...

" So then, that girl is her child? Who is the father?" Alucard asked protectively, even though Seras was dead, she was still HIS fledgling.

"Pip Bernadotte. She found out a few days after the attack...of course there is medical information I could show you if you disapprove of this fact.." Integra replied smugly. Alucard looked at her .

" I should have known by her name...and no I do not believe I need any more proof Master." He grinned at her.

" Fine then, everything of yours has remained as it was when you left. You may return there and resume under my command. You are now one again Hellsing's secret weapon!" Integra ordered.

Alucard bowed placing his red fedora over his undead heart." Yes...my Master." He grinned to the floor thinking, _**Things certainly have changed..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>_

Author's note:

Sorry if I have any personalities wrong! Please let me know if there are any errors and I will try to fix them! Oh and this is my first fanfic so please be kind...oh alright hit me with your best shot I don't care anymore..Im ready! Oh ya and sorry its so short think of it as an intro if you will lol

Katrina: Wow, I have to deal with this creep from now on * grabs a cookie from the bowl on the authors nightstand*

Author: Hey! That's mine! *tries to grab but falls*

Alucard: *laughs and scares the hell out of the author*

Author and Katrina: UGH! YOUR SUCH A CREEP!

Author:*practically falls out of chair* Don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Master!

I DO NOT OW HELLSING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I JUST OWN MY OCS!

"Wait, Ron you have got to be joking." Katrina laughed as she took another sip of blood. Ronald just shook his head slightly and with a serious face he looked at her.

"No I'm not, you can't underestimate him. He has been alive for at least hundreds of years and he wi- Where in bloody hell's name are you going?" He yelled as she galloped off with inhuman speed her giggles bouncing off the walls. _**Don't worry Ron I just remembered I have to restock the weapons room; if I don't Sir Integra will put a bullet through me! **_

Ronald sighed as he relaxed against the counter. Realizing he had to face Alucard again was emotionally draining. He gave him enough nightmares as a kid! But now he had to bring him blood packets and make daring trips into the dungeons. Even when he was with Walter he was terrified nothing he ever thought of gave him courage around Alucard.

**Maybe its because I didn't grow up with him like my mentor... **He thought quietly. Suddenly a loud chuckle resounded throughout the kitchen, he immediately straightened up and looked around with a stoic face; his arms were tensed ready to pull out his standard gun that was issued to him.

"My what do we have here? Another angel?" Alucard's deep voice seemed to envelop him. Ronald's eyes narrowed.

"Bloody bat..." He breathed. Alucard walked around taking in his surroundings. He stopped halfway across the kitchen and turned his head towards the butler.

"Do you have to be so hurtful?" His look feigned innocence and naivety.

Ronald huffed and sighed putting his weapon away, and placed his hands in his pockets. Leaning against the counter he shot back. "Do you have to be so nosy, or bloody annoying?"

"Depends,"

"Upon?" Ronald glared at him trying to cover his sudden fear. He didn't like the look in Alucard's eyes, then again whoever does?

"Do you know where that young woman is? Police girl's child," Alucard said his words dripping with a predatory sense.

Ronald nearly deadpanned.

"What the hell would you want with that git?"

Katrina finished the weaponry with a sigh as she placed the last cartridge of bullets in place.

"Goddamn...I didn't know we had so many guns!" She complained as she stepped down from the ledge of a gun shelf landing stealthily upon her feet. _**So this is my fledgling's child...**_

"What?" Katrina yipped as she was startled by the sudden presence in her mind. She quickly looked around her eyes flashing red but when she sensed nothing she sighed and thought. **Wait I know this voice...**

_** Indeed you do.**_

** I wasn't talking to you...**she thought with a sour look on her face.

_** Oh? You are now...**_he chuckled as he appeared to her from the shadows.

"Um...Would you mind taking a step back?" She quickly said pushing his chest away from her face with her hands.

"What? Don't like tight spaces?" He asked as he pounced on her placing a hand on either side of her head. She gave him a death glare.

"You know Alucard if I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to make a sexual advance upon me."

"I'm afraid you aren't allowed to call me that," Alucard smirked.

"Then what am I suppose to call you?" She asked trying to find a way out of his arm cage. He grinned even more.

"Master," She nearly dropped to the floor.

"Like Hell I'll call you Master! I'm not your fledgling!"

"Actually you are of my bloodline ,descending from that of my fledgling, so indeed you are ,maybe even lower than, a fledgling." His grin widened to an insane width his sharp teeth baring in front of her face.

Her eyes widened as she realized his sick truth. She looked at him his glasses shrouded his eyes but she knew what lay behind them, a never ending pool of ill thoughts, damned souls and blood. This was her Master. She trembled slightly with anger her own eyes with a tinge of red.

"You...you arrogant, egotistical, haughty, bigheaded, pompous bastard!" She screamed in his face. Before she would really blow her top someone's arms wrapped around her trying to hold her back.

A man who was in his late teens early twenties tried to hold back the 20 yr old woman. His face was fairly handsome, playful grey eyes, a high aquiline nose, a smiling mouth, and with shaggy blonde hair to top it off. His outfit consisted of a tan military sweatshirt, a red scarf, baggy army pants and some combat boots.

"Whoa! Whoa! Katrina hold yourself!" His slight Hungarian accent shone through as her eyes went straight back to blue. She squeaked in delight.

"Ferko*! Your back already?" She said as she hugged him tightly. He shifted uncomfortably from her vice grip

"Ah! Y-yes I am! A fenébe, miért kell olyan erős*"He gasped

"Oh sorry am i choking you again?"She asked innocently.

"A little bit, but what i want to know is why were you so mad? Your eyes were blazing red!"

"Oh...Well there is this insufferable vampire who wants me to call him..." She looked around for Alucard except he seem to vanish within the darkness.

"Master?" she questioned but shrugged as she continued her conversation with Ferko, they walked about the armory and barracks. At a few points she felt something watchingher but brushed it off seeing as no one was there. And no one was except eight pairs of eyes and a tail.

"Sir Integra! I must inform of two great tragedies bestowed upon us!" Ronald stated walking in to her office. "There seems to be a creature wandering about! It seems like a dog but it-"

"it's Alucard,"she murmured irritated.

"Ah yes... aha.. i knew that.."He said embarassed slightly.

"And the other?" she took a sip of the tea he had made for her.

"Oh that ummm..." He took a few steps back carrying the tray with him.

"What!" she said already her temper was rising. She moved to grab a cigar.

" It seems the dog ate all of your ahem..cigars.." And with that he hurriedly ran out the door.

Ferko* means Free which is one of my OCs that i happen to own

* That was hungarian for Damn! Whay do you have to be sso strong

Author:Okay! Hope you liked it don't forget to review its what keeps me going!

Katrina and Ferko: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Unexpected

Sorry! I had a block and I didn't really know what to write for a while plus high school is getting really thick with the homework and stuff! Oh well... I can guarantee I will have another one out by Christmas!

Alucard stormed the halls in his hellhound form, a slick smile placed on his muzzle. He turned a corner and kept trotting down to the barracks. The cigars tasted God awful, but thankfully his stomach had eaten worse. Although ,watching his new fledgling was amusing, he couldn't help but feel a sense of possessiveness over her. It was like sharing his new toy with another...a Hungarian* no less! No, this would not do at all. He would isolate her from him, after all he didn't need his little pet having any distractions...

Katrina had thought she had been seeing something out of the corner of her eyes for a while now.

"Umm... hey Ferko you go ahead without me there's something I forgot to do," Katrina said her eyes switching into their vampiric form.

"Huh?" Ferko turned around trying to see what she was searching for. "Oh uh sure see ya!" He said walking off with his shoulders in a hunch. She could hear him mumble something bout where the damn kitchen is.

"What is going on.." she questioned herself once he was gone. She felt a foreboding presence coming her way. It was getting closer. It had three? No, four legs, scratch that, paws. _A werewolf?_ She thought as her eyebrows lowered into a glare. It was panting also like a...

Finally this mysterious creature appeared, it sat itself right in the middle of the hallway, about ten feet away from her. It was massive, and had to be about 3 and a half feet tall while sitting. Thick black fur clustered itself around the monster's body, while a long pink tongue lolled out of its fanged and grinning mouth. Eight wide red eyes looked her, amused at her still state.

Suddenly, two arms were crushing Alucard's rib cage, he went down to the floor with a growl. His paws pushed Katrina's body off, but she clung to him like a second skin. She squealed in happiness.

"You're adorable!" She hugged him even further as stopped struggling. Katrina parted their bodies as her hand went to scratch him.

He was not in the least bit happy, whenever Seras saw him in this form she would shriek in terror. Hell! Even Walter was sometimes unsettled by is grueling gaze. However, he was quite content with her hands patting and feeling him in many..places. He nuzzled the crook in her neck, as his tongue slid itself across her collar bone and up to her face.

Katrina giggled at the wet feeling. She had never had a dog, so why not play with this one! Even if it did look monstrous. She was caught off guard as he pinned her to the ground, but she laughed it off.

Laughing? She was laughing? He wanted to instill at least a bit of submission to her, but guessed that that would have to happen another time. His tongue practically licked off her skin, as he pleasured himself to the aroma of her blood. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he took that moment to lightly brush his muzzle against her lips. She giggled even further and planted a delicate kiss on the tip of his nose.

He grinned and thought that it was enough for now. He kept her gaze with his as he changed into his regular form.

Integra had about enough of this, the bloody git had been more of a nuisance then when he was with them before. But now... he had gone too far...

"That was last damn box!" She yelled as she hurled her desk lamp at the wall, it shattered.

Ronald entered and tried avoid the plastic and glass shards, while balancing a tea tray.

"Sir, don't you think your ah... overreacting?" He was silenced by her deadpan glare. He cautiously set the tray down and set her tea along side her. Just as he bent down to pick up the broken light, a door was hurled open.

Katrina stormed in.

"Sir! That damn man kissed me!" She screeched, her face still blushing form the experience.

"Ferko?" Integra asked not surprised in the least by her out burst, Ronald on the other hand was slowly pulling out shards from his hands, from getting hit by the door and falling into her mess.

"No! My Master!" Katrina shut her mouth realizing what she had just said.

"Oh God... it's already happening! That stupid hound seduced me..." She collapsed onto a leather chair in the study.

Integra, to say in the least, was not a happy camper either. Soon enough though, Integra's eyes sparked with intelligence.

"i know.." She mumbled, as she stood.

"Ronald!" she barked, "I have a solution to this problem," Katrina stood as well.

"You do? Really?"

"Ronald, the first thing i want you to do when you done with that mess, is to do call up the Monte Cristo Cigar company and order me ten boxes worth. That damn creature can't stand them, and I know he wont be able to eat them all!"

* This is referring to when he was Vlad Tepes and how he was betrayed by Matthais Corvinus (name?) a Hungarian prince I think. Sorry if any characters got a bit OOC but i was trying to put a little humor in here.!


	4. Envy

Hi! Oh my Gosh! It has been over half a year since I have updated I know...I know I deserved to be beaten, but luckily I won't be! Anywho, Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, and not me! Enjoy!

Katrina: You'ra just gonna state the obvious and then not even apologize? What kind of author are you?

Alucard: A desperate one apparently…

Authoress: Hey! I thought we agreed never to talk about that time!

Alucard : You did but I did not

Katrina : Just start writing already Dammit!

Authoress: You say that a lot…

Katrina: Your point?

Katrina sighed exasperated with the circumstances she was under. _Great, now I have to deal with this guy until the end of time…_Her thoughts kept drifting back to her new Master. _I mean… what does he even expect of me? To be his sex slave or something? Wait a tick…m y mother was his fledgling does that mean she willingly served him? What about my father? _She always had thoughts like these when her mind wandered. She never knew her parents like everyone else did, and when people did refer to them it made her envious. Envious of the fact that they knew them and she didn't._ I guess thinking about these things isn't going to solve my problem. I wonder what Ronald is doing A sly grin slipped onto her face as she began pacing through the halls again. _

_Ronald had been preparing dinner for the Director, yet he had been having a hard time, since someone was staring holes into his back. He tried ignoring the intimidating vampire the whole time, yet his hands would quiver whenever he heard something or felt the Alucard shift even the slightest. As he began to season the pork that had been sizzling in a frying pan he mustered the courage to question him. "What is it that you need Sir?" He politely asked, yet on the inside he was seething with fear and anger. _

"_I was just wondering if your spirits had changed since we last met," He grinned in anticipation with the man's answer. Ronald turned around facing the vampire with a wooden spoon in one hand and paprika in the other, a scowl replaced his usual friendly smile and his lips began to move yet were quickly silenced as someone bashed into him. Their bodies collided into each other and the counter. Ronald looked surprise and dazed his body went into instant reaction mode as he went to push this person away from him unfortunately he did not know that this "person" was a female until he went to place his hands on her chest and push her away._

_Katrina immediately blushed as Ronald's hands roughly pushed into her gifted bust. Her eyes snapped open from their mischievous gaze and looked into his eyes. Ronald questioningly kept his hands there not knowing he was groping her, slowly he opened one eye and glanced at her beet red face. _

"_Katrina! I-I apologize! I had no intention of doing such a barbaric thing" He stuttered out his apology to her . She started to giggle at his flustered state and forgave him easily, however all that changed quickly._

_Alucard was quick to act with his instincts, he roughly grabbed Ronald and pulled him away from Katrina, placing him and his face dangerously close to the stove. "Keep to your cooking, boy," He growled through his teeth, as he grabbed Katrina by the arm dragging her through the ceiling with him. _

"_Don't talk to him like that! He didn't men anyt-ouch! That hurts let go, you bastard!" Katrina fought the entire way until Alucard placed her in Sir Integra's office. He ignored her yelling and slanders. He was focused on something much more important. A burning jealousy had started ebbing into his chest the moment Ronald touched her, he knew he was protective, but this was a new low for him. He didn't want to understand why he felt this way all he wanted to do was cure it. The last thing he was going to allow at this moment is for him to feel humane feelings._

"_Master, I insist that my new fledgling spend some more…quality time with me, after all we have only just met and need to strengthen our bond," Alucard forced a smirk onto his face trying not to let Integra know something was up with him. _

_Integra quickly shoved one of her boxes of cigars into her drawer, she threw her embarrassment out the door too. She didn't need her vampire knowing that her addiction was so deep that she liked to sniff new cigars. She cleared her throat and furrowed her brows. Her face was masked with authority once more as she regained composure. "And, may I ask why you are insisting upon this? She fits in well with the other staff members and soldiers here, why should she have to suffer under your company as well," Alucard chuckled at her insult._

"_It has come to my attention that she has been far too…wanton with the boys her age around here. As you know vampires are strictly prohibited from fraternizing with the staff," _

"_It never stopped you," Integra grumbled "Katrina, is this true? Have you gone into heat ?" Katrina was immediately embarrassed and angered at the same time. It was true though she had been feeling strange._

"_Well..I-I mean, I have been feeling odd lately, but I don't think Ron meant to do th-"_

"_Ronald did something to you?" Integra questioned._

"_Aheh, well I just accidentally bumped into him that's all, no need to worry!" Katrina put on her sweet face and just played it off._

"_No… this actually could escalate to further damage and I don't need a horny teenage girl running around my mansion," Integra came to her conclusion._

"_But I'm thirty!" Katrina objected, but was cut off with another glare._

"_I am well aware, but unfortunately you retain the body of a twenty two year old, and I will not have my men distracted for a whole month. Alucard, you are to take care of this matter and watch her closely,"_

_Alucard finally gave a real smirk, the feelings of greed had died down, yet were quickly replaced with faint flames of lust. "Yes, my Master,"_

_Okay! Hopefully this makes up for my absence somewhat!_


End file.
